battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M3A3 Bradley
The M3A3 Bradley is an American Infantry fighting vehicle manufactured by BAE Systems Land and Armaments. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M3A3 Bradley is the counter-part of the Russian BMD-3 in almost every way. The only differences are the sights for the main gun, positions of passengers and its cosmetic differences. It is most effective against infantry, light vehicles and infantry fighting vehicles. It is least effective against main battle tanks, but in the hands of a skilled player, it can take one down. Multiplayer The Bradley does not appear in the single player campaign but it appears numerous times in multiplayer. Woodland Camouflage ' *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Deconstruction *Valley Run *Par for the Course '''Desert Camouflage ' *Oasis *Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the '''M3A3 Bradley can be upgraded to reload its autocannon faster and do more damage per round. It has the capability to zoom in, heavier armor, and a TOW Missile Launcher as an alternate, anti-armor weapon, while the BMD-3 Bakhcha has a 9M133 Kornet attached and all vehicle specializations also apply to it in the same way. The alternate weapons package is particularly advisable because the TOW missile launcher expands the abilities of the vehicle to bring down enemy tanks in addition to infantry. The TOW missile is also useful for hitting targets around corners because it is guided in the same way as a stationary TOW missile. Vehicle positions Driver: The drivers position is the main position in the tank. The driver controls where the tank goes, as well as controlling the 25mm chain gun. The driver also deals with enemy vehicles with the TOW if the V ALT spec is on. Secondary gunner: The secondary gunner's job is to defend the tank from AT gunners and UAVs, as well as thinning out enemy infantry. They control a .50 cal machine gun with 360 turn radius. Left and Right Passengers: These passengers each have a firing port for a mounted Machine Gun. This MG does not have to reload, but does overheat after a short amount of time. The player can zoom in, but the view is restricted to a small slit. Rush Woodland Camouflage ''' *Laguna Presa *Isla Inocentes *Valparaiso '''Arctic Camouflage *Port Valdez Conquest Woodland Camouflage *Laguna Alta Arctic Camouflage *White Pass Desert Camouflage *Panama Canal Squad Deathmatch Woodland Camouflage *Laguna Presa *Isla Inocentes Arctic Camouflage *Nelson Bay *White Pass Desert Camouflage *Arica Harbor Onslaught Woodland Camouflage *Valparaiso *Isla Inocentes Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Bradley, being an IFV, is much weaker than the Abrams and can only take 2 hits to the front, 2 hits to the side and 1 hit to the rear from a Main Battle Tank. This does not apply for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as the Bradley and MBTs have identical health stats. *The Bradley, like all other land vehicles, will eject the passengers and crew and will explode when sinking into a large body of water in Battlefield: Bad Company (i.e. A lake where players on foot swim). In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, however, the Bradley can function in 4 foot deep water. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Armor specialization is more advisable because anti-tank weapons will be easily be able to take down an IFV without the Armor specialization. However, another good choice would be the Alternate Weapon specialization, due to the fact players receives the TOW missile that would allow them to take on a MBT more effectively. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle